Promised
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: An AU BV. Bulma is Princess of Chikyuu. and Vejiitasei declares war because they are in need of their technology so they can defeat the cold empire.Now rated R due to a bit o lemony lime content. This is my first attempt at fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is my very first attempt at posting a story.   
Summary: Bulma is princess of the Chikyuu-jin Empire, she is promised to Prince Yamcha of Earth Colony   
Regal 7 by her parents. Vejiitasei declares war on Chikyuu but a larger war looms with the cold empire. This   
is defiantly a BV and I was inspired by a commercial I saw for captain corelli's mandolin. I've never seen the   
movie so I'm sure this is defiantly nothing like it.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own it. So =P  
  
  
  
Promised  
By Saijiin Butterfly  
  
  
  
The sun dawned brightly on the palace of Chikyuu. Highlighting the stunning gardens   
that surrounded the house making it look like a tropical paradise. The beams of light drifted   
through a window, gently waking the sleeping occupant inside. She opened her eyes slowly and   
rose and walked towards the window to gaze out at the gardens below. The gardens at dawn   
always brought a sense of peace to the young woman, and for a while she could forget the life   
she led. Many would think that a princess of an entire world would lead a happy and care free   
life. It wasn't that her life was so terrible, but something was missing and she always seemed to   
feel rather empty. She supposed she was just lonely and needed some companionship. Her   
parents were searching for the perfect husband for her. She did not like the idea of being given   
to someone; she was too free spirited for that. She wanted to marry a man that she loved and   
not someone that was chosen for her.   
"I suppose I have no choice", she thought to herself. Even being the princess she did not have   
much say in her own life.   
She walked to her closet to dress herself before the maids came in to assist her. She did not   
comprehend why her parents still had them come to dress her; she was perfectly capable of   
dressing herself in the elaborate gowns that she wore. She chose a dark blue floor length gown.   
It was cut low but not indecently so, and the back was cut out in a v-shape that dove almost   
dangerously low. It had a bow in the back that's ends trailed down nearly to the bottom of her   
gown. She decided to leave her dress shoes off since no one could see her feet anyway so that   
she would be more comfortable during the proceedings. Today the suitors would come and her   
parents would choose her husband. Normally she would not even have been allowed to be   
present at such an occasion but she had talked her father into it. He always was rather soft   
when it came to her.   
  
There was a knock at the door, it was the maids so she informed them that she did not require   
their assistance dressing and asked that they bring her, her breakfast instead. They quickly   
scurried off to do as they were told. "The irony of it all" she thought. "I could tell someone to do   
anything at all and they'd do it." "I have more control over the lives of others than I do my   
own."  
  
After she finished her breakfast she made her way to the throne room where the proceedings   
were to take place. She walked up to the heavy wooden doors and the guards on either side of   
them immediately pulled them open for her to enter. She made her way up the long blue carpet   
that led up to the throne. She stopped in front of her parents and curtsied to them, as a sign of   
respect, before taking her seat beside her mother. "Aren't you excited darling?" her mother   
whispered to her.   
"Oh of course mother who wouldn't be ecstatic to be given away to some strange guy that   
they've never even met before", she snapped. "Please dear try to control your temper and   
behave today or your father will be furious", her mother chastised, in her ever-cheery voice.   
"Yes mother I shall try", she reluctantly replied.  
"You wont try, you will", stated her father whom had been inconspicuously eavesdropping on   
their conversation.   
"Oh daddy you shouldn't even be listening its very unbecoming for a king to eavesdrop", she   
scolded him.   
He gave her a stern look reminding her that she's best behave before he took his seat and   
ordered that the suitors be brought in.  
  
They were let in one by one and asked many questions to see if they would make a suitable   
husband for the princess.   
Many men came for it was well known that the princess was beautiful. When the king found   
someone to be acceptable they were sent to a small banquet hall just to the left of the throne   
room to await the final judgment of the king. After several hours all suitors had been   
interrogated. Her father had deemed only 7 acceptable. They rose from the thrones and made   
their way to the banquet hall to choose their daughter's husband. The Princess was told that she   
was to dine in her quarters tonight, as she was not allowed to be there when they chose him.   
Needless to say she was infuriated. "This is ridiculous!" she had yelled when a guard had pulled   
her aside to inform her that she was not permitted to be present. "It's my life they're deciding in   
there and I don't even have any say what so ever in this." She continued to rant even as she   
made her way to her room. The hall was abnormally empty. Most of the servants and guards   
had quickly made them selves scarce. The Princess in a foul mood was not something any of   
them wished to deal with.   
  
She reached her room and after throwing most anything she could get her hands on she plopped   
on the bed and tried not to break into tears. It wasn't fair. This was not how she wanted her life   
to be. She wanted to marry a handsome prince but she wanted to at least have a say in the   
matter. She could hold back her tears no more and burst into tears burying her face in her silk   
pillow, and cried herself to sleep.   
  
The next morning she was as always, gently wakened by the rays of the morning sun. And as   
always she walked to the window to gaze out at the gardens. Not even they seemed to bring   
her peace on this day. She quickly dressed and ate the food that was brought to her. She then   
left in search of her mother. She wondered around the palace for a long while before she finally   
found her in the library reading some romance novel. "Mother" she said gently. Her mother   
spun around suddenly. "Oh darling it's you!" she exclaimed. "You startled me! You mustn't   
sneak up on your poor mother that way", she chastised.   
  
I apologize mother but I must speak with you. "Oh about your husband darling?" asked the   
queen. The princess held back her anger towards this and responded sweetly, " Hai mother,   
what is he like?" she said taking a seat across from her mother.  
"Oh, he's very handsome and the sweetest young man. So polite."   
"When will I meet him?" asked the princess.   
"This afternoon darling" her mother responded. "Your father wanted you to not meet each other   
until the wedding but I talked him out of it"   
  
"Thank you mother that's all I needed", she said standing to leave. Before she could go her   
mother grabbed her hand. "It will be all right darling," she assured her. "I'm sorry that it has to   
be this way, but this is just the way things are." "That's how I came to marry your father you   
know." She had known this of course and had always wondered if her parents loved each   
other. She had to know. "Mother", she started, taking a deep breath. She wasn't so sure if she   
wanted to know the answer.   
"Yes darling?" her mother asked happily. "Do you love Daddy?" she asked after a moment.   
Her mother was taken aback for a moment this was not a question she was expecting. After she   
recovered from the question she responded, "Of course sweet heart." The Princess looked at   
her for a moment studying her to see if it was true. She wasn't exactly sure. Her mother sensing   
that her daughter needed more of an answer than that added quietly, "I do love him but I did not   
at the beginning of course." "It takes time to love someone." "I did grow to love him though,   
and I'm sure you'll grow to love your husband as well", she said brightly. The Princess turned to   
leave but not before saying one last thing, "But does Daddy love you?" She pushed open the   
doors and left before her mother could answer.   
  
The queen simply stood staring after her daughter, pondering the question that she had left her   
with. She moved back to her large plush chair and sat down. She was not so dense as she   
would have some believe. She always acted so happy and ditzy but it was just that, an act. She   
would always put on the facade especially around her family. She did not want them to know   
that she was not at all happy with her life. She did care for her husband but she was not in love   
with him. And now that her daughter had brought it up she wasn't sure if he loved her at all. He   
had told her that he had before, but that didn't mean that it was true. She was sorry that her   
daughter had to go through the same thing as she did, to marry a man that she did not truly love,   
but that was just the way things were and she wasn't sure anything could change that.   
  
  
  
  
That afternoon:  
  
The Princess made her way to the banquet hall where she was to meet her future husband. She   
was not looking forward to meeting this man at all and the conversation with her mother hadn't   
much helped. She didn't want to marry someone that she didn't love and she didn't believe that   
anyone could possibly grow to love someone just because they were married to him or her. 'I   
wonder if I act badly enough if I could possibly drive him away?' she pondered to herself. Yes   
that might just work. It's worth a try anyway.   
  
When she finally reached the banquet hall she paused outside the door for a moment, steeling   
herself for what she was about to do. Her father would defiantly not be happy about this. He   
knew she had a temper and that she would generally stop at nothing to have her way, but he did   
not tolerate it often especially when guests were around. After mentally preparing herself she   
walked into the hall.   
  
As she entered she saw who must surely be her 'husband' for he was the only other man in the   
room besides her father and a few guards. She had to admit he wasn't to bad looking. At least   
her father had chosen a handsome man, now if only he had a personality to match with his   
dashing good looks he might not be so bad. She walked over and stood next to her father. "Ah   
there you are my dear", her father said when he noticed her standing there. "Allow me to   
introduce you two." "Sweet heart this is Prince Yamcha from the Chikyuu colony on Regal 7."   
"Yamcha", he said addressing the prince, "this is my daughter and your future wife Princess   
Bulma Briefs."   
  
  



	2. Growing Love and Future Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own it =P Funimation (much to everyone's annoyance), Toei animation and   
Akira Toriyama Own it.   
An: okay chapter two. ive gotten two reviews so far and both were like ewwww yamcha lol.   
well dont worry its definately a BV I swear. You wont see vegeta till around the third chapter.  
  
  
Last Time: As she entered she saw who must surely be her 'husband' for he was the only other   
man in the room besides her father and a few guards. She had to admit he wasn't to bad   
looking. At least her father had chosen a handsome man, now if only he had a personality to   
match with his dashing good looks he might not be so bad. She walked over and stood next to   
her father. "Ah there you are my dear", her father said when he noticed her standing there.   
"Allow me to introduce you two." "Sweet heart this is Prince Yamcha from the Chikyuu colony   
on Regal 7." "Yamcha", he said addressing the prince, "this is my daughter and your future wife   
Princess Bulma Briefs  
  
  
Chapter Two Growing Love and Future Battles  
  
Bulma glared at her father. How dare he just declare her the bride of this man? She pushed   
down the surge of anger before she caused too much of a scene. She turned her gaze to the   
prince, Yamcha. She studied him quietly for a moment. He was certainly handsome enough. She   
decided she would wait to see what he was like before implementing her plan to be rid of him.  
  
The Prince was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. It was like she was   
looking right through him. "You are truly as beautiful as they say my bride", he said trying to   
break the uncomfortable gaze she had set upon him.   
"I'm no bride of yours ", she spat glaring at him with disdain.   
"Bulma", her father said sharply, pulling her aside, "at least give the boy a chance".   
"Fine", she snapped angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry Yamcha, but I do not like being referred to as someone's property", she stated fixing   
him with her glare again.   
"I didn't mean it that way my dear Bulma", he said politely, "I only meant to compliment your   
great beauty".   
She stiffened at the use of 'my Bulma' but decided to let it slide. The King suggested that the   
two dine alone so that they could get better acquainted. To the princess's surprise they actually   
had a rather pleasant lunch and she found herself laughing at the jokes he would make from time   
to time, all thoughts of sabotage fleeing her mind.   
  
Every night they would dine together and Bulma found that she was beginning to care for this   
prince. He was so sweet and funny that she couldn't help but like him, but she didn't love him,   
she thought of him more as a good friend. After one of there usual dinners several weeks later   
Bulma was summoned to speak with her father.   
As she entered the large throne room she felt a little nervous and wondered what her father   
possibly had to say to her. She had a feeling that it concerned her marriage to Yamcha. "Ah my   
daughter", he said as she kneeled before the throne, "Tell me, how are you and Yamcha getting   
on."   
"Were actually getting on wonderfully father much to my surprise." "You chose well father."   
"But if this is about the wedding", she said standing to her feet, "I'm still not ready to marry the   
man"  
The King stood up suddenly and walked down the steps to where his daughter stood. "Darling I   
see no reason why you shouldn't go ahead and marry him." "What difference will it make if you   
get married now."  
"Father I've only known him for a few weeks I have to know him better before I decide to   
marry him", she argued.   
"It makes no difference you can get to know him after you marry him, because you are marrying   
him regardless of what you think." "You've already said you like him and that you get along so   
what could the problem possibly be?" her father yelled throwing his arms in the air in   
exasperation, voice rising as he said the last few words.   
"Because I don't love him!" she yelled.   
"You'll grow to love him just like your mother came to love me" the King argued back.  
"Mother may love you but do you love her?" she yelled and stormed out of the room before her   
father could answer, she didn't really want to know the answer to that.  
  
As she ran down the hall towards her chambers she ran into none other than Yamcha himself.   
She tried to avert her gaze from him but he gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his   
eyes. It was obvious that she was extremely upset. "What's wrong Bulma?" he asked.   
"Nothing" she said harshly and turned herself away from him.   
"Listen Bulma you can tell me", he whispered gently. "Don't you trust me?" he asked putting his   
hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with that gaze that never failed to make him   
feel like she could see straight through him.   
  
"I hardly know you Yamcha and Father wants us to marry as soon as possible", she muttered   
turning away from him again. "I don't see the need to rush this", she whispered softly.   
"I need to get to know you better before I can commit myself to you like that" she said as she   
walked across the hall and stared vaguely at the designs on an expensive vase, which was filled   
with roses. "And he just thinks he can throw me into this marriage immediately" she continued,   
voice rising with every word. "He has no regard whatsoever for how I feel", she shouted,   
angrily smacking the vase of flowers to the hard marble floor sending pieces shattering across   
the hall.   
  
"Bulma", Yamcha said gently, "If you need time then I will talk to your father".   
"I'm sure he'll see that we both need sometime before rushing into this and I'm sure we'll grow   
to love one another", he stated confidently. The prince walked over and put an arm around her   
and she could hold her tears in no longer and cried onto his chest. That's what everyone tells   
me", she sobbed pounding his chest with her fist.   
  
Later that night Bulma lay in her large bed pondering the situation. Yamcha had brought her to   
bed after her sobs had subsided and then left to find her father. "I'm sure we'll grow to love   
each other" You'll grow to love him" I didn't at first but I grew to love him" The voices   
of Yamcha, her father, and even her mother haunted her. Every one was always saying that and   
she didn't believe them for a minute. She liked Yamcha and all but she didn't want to marry   
him. He just didn't seem to be what she needed in a man. That spark just wasn't there. She   
didn't feel much of anything other than friendship for the man.   
  
"What did she want in a man anyway?" she pondered to herself. He would have to be   
handsome and Yamcha certainly was that but he didn't seem to have that dangerous edge that   
she craved. He was too easy, she needed a man that was a challenge but also someone who   
would respect her and allow her to be herself. She suddenly realized that she was never   
allowed to be her free spirited self anymore. The second she had turned 18 her father had   
insisted that she act like a lady and that she marry. She was no longer allowed to tinker in the   
science wing of the palace as it was considered unbecoming of a lady of her stature and she   
desperately missed the stress relief it gave her. It didn't make sense! Hell she had designed most   
of the technology that was used by the empire in her teen years, including a powerful weapon,   
and she had greatly improved the capsule technology. She was a technological genius but that   
just wasn't seen as an acceptable thing for a lady of high class to occupy herself with.   
  
  
Prince Yamcha had gone directly to the King after taking his Bulma to bed. He was somewhat   
distressed that she did not wish to marry him just yet, but she would change her mind in time he   
was sure of it. As he sauntered into the throne room he entered a realm of chaos. The King had   
apparently called an important meeting but Yamcha could not figure out what it was about, there   
was so much yelling and arguing going on. He pushed past several soldiers and finally made his   
way to the king. "Your Majesty what is going on here and why wasn't I informed of this   
meeting?" Yamcha demanded.   
"I'm sorry my boy" the king apologized rather flustered but I hadn't time and I'm not sure this   
concerns you."  
"I am your future son in law sir I think that it does concern me" Yamcha responded coolly.   
"Now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on in here?" he demanded, a slight edge   
to his voice.  
"Well, my boy" the king started "I didn't want to get you involved in this but Vegetasei has   
declared war on Chikyuu!"  
  
  
  
"Vegetasei?" Yamcha repeated flustered. "What could the Saijiins possibly have against the   
Chikyuu Empire? "   
  
"We'll you see King Vegeta has been demanding technology of us for some time now but I   
have refused him access to it", explained the King. "Why don't you just give him the   
technology?" Yamcha asked, "Is it really worth going to war over?"   
"Yes, we can't allow them to have the technology in their hands. Who knows what danger the   
universe would face", the king answered gravely, running a hand through his silvery lavender   
hair.  
"What exactly is this technology that they want?" Yamcha inquired.  
"We'll, the king began, "mostly they want the capsule technology but they also want the   
advanced weapons that we've been working on; a gun that will shoot a ki like energy blast, and   
a device that will increase a person's ki energy several levels.   
I thought that the Saijiins were a powerful race on their own. Why would they require something   
like that?" Yamcha asked, clearly baffled.   
"They are, he explained, putting his head in his hands, "but with the ki enhancer they could   
enable even the weaker of their race to be horribly powerful." "I believe the true purpose", he   
started slowly, raising his head, "is that the king wants to find a way to increase his son's power   
so that he may reach some legendary level."   
  
"So we have no choice we must go to war", Yamcha stated bitterly. "The Saijiins could destroy   
this entire planet easily but I don't believe that they will since they desire the technology so   
badly." I will gather the people of Regal 7 to help in the war and will lead them into battle   
myself. "My boy you really needn't concern yourself with this….", the king started but Yamcha   
promptly cut him off. No, it is my duty to fight; I have to protect my princess, Bulma. I will fight   
for her and prove to her that I'm the one for her. "You know what they say, absence makes the   
heart grow fonder" he stated solemnly and left the room to contact   
Regal 7.  
  
Several weeks passed as the planet prepared itself for the oncoming war that could easily mean   
their doom if they could not defeat the Saijiin Empire. The troops from Regal 7 had arrived   
about two weeks earlier and Prince Yamcha himself had taken it upon himself to train his entire   
army, he was determined to prove himself to the Chikyuujin Princess. The alliance with Chikyuu   
would be extremely beneficial to Regal 7 and his father would kill him if he screwed this up. Not   
literally mind you but still he had no desire to upset his father. Incurring his father's wrath could   
well mean being disowned as the heir of the throne. And then his father would put his younger   
brother upon the throne of Regal. Fycan would be the ruin of Regal in Yamcha's opinion. He   
would never rule the planet the way it needed to be ruled and Regal would slip into obscurity or   
worse yet fall to there enemy's like the Saijiins. That brought him back to the situation at hand,   
the war with the Saijiins. He wasn't sure that he could increase the strength of his troops enough   
to withstand the Saijiins if they did not get stronger the Saijiins would surely destroy them.   
Perhaps he should speak with the king about the ki enhancer.   
  
Bulma sat in her room gazing out at the gardens deep in thought. She thought of many things as   
she sat on her balcony, the beautiful flowers, how calming it was just to be able to relax but   
mostly she dwelled upon the upcoming war. In all truth she was actually somewhat relieved that   
the Saijiins had declared war upon her world. It meant that her wedding to Yamcha would have   
to be held off at least until the war ended and by then perhaps her father would change his mind   
or perhaps Yamcha would find someone more willing to be his wife. She was also well aware of   
the possibly that Yamcha might very well die in the war. Even though she had no desires to   
marry him she did not wish to see him dead and she hoped he would come back alive and well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	3. Vegetasei

Okay chapter 3 is here. I've gotten lots of good reviews ^_^! And i wanna thank VJ for the inspiring Review. I never really expected such a   
good reaction to my story.   
This chapter will deal with the royal family on Vegitasei and some original characters will be   
thrown in as well. I don't really have anything written after this so I'm not sure what's going to   
happen after this. I need to get Vegeta to Chikyuu and Ill get there. Don't expect this story to   
move to fast and its bound to be long, an epic probably but I don't really know yet.   
Disclaimer: guess who owns it? NOT ME. Though I do own my characters I have made up!   
Zorn, Vega, Zinni, Zyde, and Kale.  
  
Chapter 3 Vejiitasei   
Elsewhere, on the far side of the universe, a large planet spun around its twin suns. The planet   
was as red as a blood ruby and just the sight could deter any unwanted guests for this was the   
Planet Vegitasei, home world of the fearsome Saijiins. Some legends said that Vegitasei was   
red because of all the blood spilt by this warrior race. The Saijiins were a fearsome race indeed,   
but they were no longer the main threat to the Universe. There was a much more terrible power   
out there, the power of the Cold Empire, ruled by the wicked Frieza. This was the main reason   
the Saijiins were so very interested in the Chikyuujin technology. In the old days even the   
thought that a Saijiin needed technology to win a battle would have been looked upon with   
scorn, but now the situation was getting desperate and they were clearly no match for the power   
of Frieza.   
  
Frieza had tried to entice the Saijiins into signing a treaty with the cold empire, but the Saijiin no   
Ou did not trust Frieza's motives and believed that he would lord over the Saijiins rather than be   
equal partners in an alliance like he promised.   
"Feh, Frieza's promises aren't worth shit" The Ou said to himself as he sat upon the throne   
trying to figure a way to get the Chikyuujins to hand over their technology. The thing that he was   
most interested in was the device that could increase a person's ki energy several fold. With a   
device like this perhaps he could push his son's power level high enough so that he would cross   
the threshold of his power and ascend to the legendary level of Super Saijiin.   
  
Perhaps he had been a bit hasty in declaring war. It was not likely he would be able to force   
them to hand over the device. They would mostly likely destroy it first. Perhaps he should   
contact the planet and request a meeting but that would make it look like they feared the   
Chikyuujins. He scoffed at the very idea of them fearing creatures with the power level of a   
Saijiin baby. The king pondered this situation for quite awhile. He finally decided that they   
would proceed as planned in attacking Chikyuu. He would send his son and several elites to   
storm the Chikyuujin Palace.  
  
"Zorn summon my son at once." The King watched, as the head guard left in search of the   
Saijiin no Ouji. He had always been able to trust Zorn. He had in fact kept the king from making   
a very dire mistake when Frieza had wanted to take the young Prince for 'Training'. That   
would have certainly been a terrible mistake. He shuddered at the thought that he had ever even   
considered handing his son over to that freak. Had the Cold Empire been stronger back then,   
he may well have been forced to hand Vegeta over to the tyrant. Luckily for his son the Cold   
Empire had been in its early stages at the time and Frieza though powerful had no real control   
over the Universe. That however was definitely changing. Frieza's empire was growing larger all   
the time and if they were not careful, Vegetasei could join the millions of planets already under   
Frieza's control.   
  
Zorn made his way to the training rooms of the imperial palace where the Prince would most   
certainly be found. Vegeta Ouji certainly never slacked in his training. Which was as well since   
they would very likely have to face Frieza in battle very soon. The sooner this Chikyuujin   
technology was obtained the better. He only hoped that the device truly worked. The Prince   
was prophesized to be the legendary Super Saijiin but it seemed he had been unable to obtain   
the level as of yet. Perhaps this Ki Enhancer could push his power over the edge. He wondered   
if this thing really did work. If it did why did they not simply use it on themselves. He could not   
answer that question and decided to ponder the issue later on as he had arrived at the training   
room.   
  
He found the Prince sparring with his all to dimwitted guardian Nappa. Nappa was obviously   
far below the level the prince was on and Vegeta clearly needed an upgrade in a training   
partner. Perhaps he should suggest to The King that he locate a stronger opponent for the   
Prince. The greater the challenge Vegeta has the better. He watched them spar for a few   
minutes before announcing his presence. He cleared his throat causing Nappa to look up.   
Vegeta took the opportunity and kicked Nappa in the kidneys sending him flying into the wall of   
the chamber.   
  
Nappa you shouldn't let your guard down, it could get you killed. After reprimanding his sensei   
Vegeta turned to the head guard. "What do you want Zorn?" he asked, "This had best be   
Important."   
"Your father wished to speak with you Ouji, concerning the upcoming war with Chikyuu. And I   
myself think that you are in need of a sparring partner that doesn't end up in a Regen. Tank after   
every session."   
  
Nappa growled but held his tongue when Vegeta gave him a look that meant he'd best stay   
quiet." He hated Zorn, he was held in high regard by both the King and the Prince. It was rare   
that Vegeta respected anyone. He never could understand why the Prince did not respect his   
childhood guardian and sensei. And he had been the head guard until Zorn had come along and   
won the king's favor.   
  
"I'll call someone to take Nappa to the Regen Tanks, Zorn offered. Vegeta smirked, "Fine, I'll   
see what Father has to say that's so important."   
  
Prince Vegeta threw open the door to the elaborate throne room. He strolled up to the throne at   
which his father sat and seated himself in his mother's throne. King Vegeta cocked an eyebrow   
at the audacity of his son. " You know your mother would kill you if she caught you in her   
throne."  
The Prince smirked. "Just let her try, but really father I am sure you did not call me away from   
my training to speak of mother."  
Yes well I suggest you get your ass in your own throne before she catches you or we'll never   
get to business.   
"Feh, she shouldn't be in any time soon so just get on with it your wasting my time.  
  
The king smirked. "Fine brat; don't blame me when you get your ass kicked." "But that aside",   
his demeanor was now serious; "As you know we have declared war on that planet,   
Chikyuu…"  
The Prince leapt to his feet, cutting his father off. "Why are we wasting our time on them?"   
Surely there technology would be no match for the Saijiin, let alone Frieza!" Vegeta ground his   
teeth and held back a snarl. He hated the idea that he should have to rely on technology built by   
weaklings with a ki reading less than that of an infant.  
" Don't be so sure brat you know perfectly well that not even you can defeat Frieza yet, and we   
need all the assistance that we can attain." Your strong son, I'll grant you that but when it comes   
to Frieza you are weak in comparison, as much as that fact pains me. But you are the legendary   
and one day you are going to rise to that level and then Frieza will be nothing but an unpleasant   
blemish on the history of the universe."  
"So what does any of this have to do with me, any third class baka could take Chikyuu," the   
prince snarled.   
"I'm glad you brought that up because you are going to Chikyuu."   
"What! Why the hell should I have to do such menial tasks?! I'm the prince of all Saijiins for   
Vejiitasei's sake."   
  
The King had had quite enough of his son's ranting by now. "VEGETA! He yelled in a manner   
that broached no argument. "You WILL go to Chikyuu! When Vegeta said nothing he   
continued somewhat more calmly though his voice still held a dangerous edge to it. You will   
take a group of elites of my choosing and you will travel to the planet. You are to storm the   
palace, and try and 'convince' the king that it is in there best interests to hand over the   
technology. But for Vejiitasei's sake don't kill him or anyone who might be the key to the   
technology. If he still refuses I want you to find the designer of this technology and I want you to   
capture them and return to Vejiitasei with the necessary tools to complete the device. Our main   
goal is the Ki enhancer, do you understand?   
  
"Yes father, of course". Vegeta ground his teeth together. He was loath to admit it but he knew   
that his father was right. He was no match for Frieza. Besides if you want the job done right   
then you should do it yourself. And who could possibly do a better job than the Saijiin no Ouji   
himself. But what was that about taking a crew along? He had a terrible feeling of just whom   
would be on the squad. On one condition Father, I have a say on the crew.   
I will choose whom ever I see fit boy and you'll like it. Though on a different note, Zorn has   
informed me that Nappa is no longer a worthy sparring partner. Perhaps we should see if we   
can't rectify that little problem. I'm sure some of the elite brats are more on your level than   
Nappa. "So Nappa will not be coming? Vegeta questioned. Nappa had always been sent along   
whenever the prince went off world, like he needed protection. He more often had to save   
Nappa's ass than vice-versa.  
  
So Father, Just whom did you have in mind for this little 'squad'? He had a sinking feeling about   
this.   
Vegeta Ou smirked, he knew his son was going to kill him for this but he couldn't help riling the   
boy up every so often.   
Well I was thinking Zorn's daughter and….   
WHAT! Vegeta practically screeched. He knew this was going to happen. "NO! I will not be   
saddled on a mission with that disrespectful little bitch! I may respect Zorn but the same does   
not go for that monstrous brat of his, She has been nothing but a pain in my ass since I can   
remember.   
"Shut up Brat and let me finish! It's not like you'll be alone with her. I'm also sending along   
Zinni, Kale, Xyde and that boy that was just promoted to 2nd class, Bardock's son I believe.   
And perhaps any others I may think of that show promise.   
  
Fine I don't care do whatever you want! Though I cant promise she wont be killed in   
"battle'. Vegeta stormed out of the throne room in a rage. Of all the people to send him on a   
mission with why in the seven levels of hell did he have to choose Vega?! That girl had been a   
pain in the ass to him ever since they were children. She was always disrespectful and on   
occasion had been known to attack him. The bitch was lucky that Zinni was coming along. The   
little saijiin scientist always seemed to be able to save the girl's ass. "I swear if she weren't   
Zorn's daughter I'd have blasted her to hell long ago!" he raged as he made his way back to the   
training room. Whoever would be so unfortunate to be in their was going to have the 'privilege   
of being his personal punching bag.  
  
An: thanks to all who you reviewed!   
These are some notes regarding my characters and such:  
And in case any of you paranoid people are worried, there won't be any romance between   
Vega and Vegeta-chan.   
She is pretty much a female saijiin elite that Vegeta has grown up in the palace with. She likes to   
annoy him and piss him off a lot, and she has a bad temper and will occasionally attack him.   
Though she is weaker by far she is still a saijiin elite and usually fares pretty well. Zinni is her   
best friend and is usually having to get Vega out of trouble.( usually trying to keep vegeta from   
killing her) Zinni is also an elite but she is more of a scientist than she is a fighter.   
Zorn I imagine as that guard you see during the Frieza saga that tells king Vegeta that he'd   
rather die that give up the prince to the likes of Frieza if anyone remembers that.  
And he is also Vega's Father.   
  
*Dont expect chap 4 to be up soon because i have yet to write it. Ideas and suggestions are   
welcome! ^_^  



	4. Sparring Matches and Council Meetings

AN: sorry I took awhile getting this out fanfic.net wasnt up. Sorry no BV yet. Were still on Vegetasei in this   
chapter, Anyways enjoy! And please R/R.   
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!   
  
Chapter 4 Sparring Matches  
  
A small yet beautiful saijiin woman stepped out from the shadows of the throne room and made   
her way up to the Saijiin no Ou. Her black spiked hair fell halfway down her back and her spiky   
bangs were brushed smoothly into a half ponytail and secured by a simple crown of gold. She   
wore gold plated armor and her red caped swirled gently behind her has she walked seductively   
towards the throne. "Vegeta" she called her voice sweet but laced with danger. The king   
looked up to suddenly be confronted face to face with none other than his mate. "Mirai, how   
long were you hiding in here?" he demanded.  
" Long enough to see that brat of mine swipe my throne, she replied sharply but with no real   
malice in her words. "That was cruel sending him along with Vega you know." The queen   
plopped herself down on his lap, thankful that the throne room was empty at the moment. "Yes   
well he'll deal with it," the king retorted.   
"Yes but you know he likes her if only as a friend though he is loathe to admit it. She would   
make a fine mate for him, I've seen her deck him good a few times before. They would produce   
a fine heir.   
"Yes be that as it may I'm sure that he would end up killing her before an heir could ever be   
conceived."   
"True" she admitted. Ah well, enough on trivial matters he is only 19 after all, and has plenty of   
time before he must choose his mate. And such as it is I can think of far more entertaining things   
to do than discuss my son. "Oh Really?" the king quirked an eyebrow at her and then smirked.   
He kissed her roughly then, thankful indeed that the throne room was empty.   
  
Prince Vegeta burst into the training room fully intent on beating whomever was within to a   
bloody pulp. Whom he found was extremely unlucky, as they just happened to be the object of   
his rage. Vega! He shouted his black eyes flashing with barely contained rage. She stopped her   
mid air spar with Zinni, and turned to face the angry prince. Oh hey Vegeta! Father told me we   
all get to go on the Chikyuu mission together! She said excitedly but she then noticed his   
enraged demeanor. You must be enthralled, she said sarcastically. Shut up bitch I'm not in the   
mood for your stupidity. I came here to beat the shit out of someone and it looks like your up,   
he smirked. You mean you wanna spar with me? She exclaimed in a fake happy voice, she   
loved to piss him off. "No I want to kill you," he said flatly. "Yes Vegeta I KNOW!" You're   
pissed just because I got to go on the mission. Well just deal with it okay. Its not like I'm gonna   
bother you! 'Much', she added under her breath.   
"I heard that wench so just prepare for the beating of your life because I am NOT in the mood   
for your prattle.   
  
Vegeta lunged at her and she barely dodged his fist as it slammed into the training room wall   
behind her.   
"Damn her", Vegeta raged. He quickly fazed behind her and kicked her in the back sending   
her flying to the floor.  
Vega quickly leapt to her feet and charged the prince. The battle rush was incredible she never   
felt so alive as when she was battling an opponent stronger than she was, and there weren't too   
many she thought smugly as she dodged a punch from the prince. "Not bad bitch, I see you've   
been training but it won't save you!" Vegeta then landed a blow to her face and sent her flying   
back into the wall. She rose to her feet much more slowly this time, a trickle of blood running   
down from one corner of her mouth. She smirked.   
"Vega stop before he kills you!" her friend yelled. Scared that the prince really would kill her   
this time. She knew how pissed Vegeta was right now. Vega always seemed to open her mouth   
at the stupidest of times. And then I always have to plead for Vegeta to spare her.   
"Zinni would you shut up for once and let me fight my own battles", Vega snapped back.   
Zinni was a bit taken aback. "Why so you can be killed?"   
"I wont be killed he's too weak to kill me, she sneered at Vegeta. This of course only enraged   
the prince all the more and he attacked Vega with a flurry of punches and the occasional ki   
blast. Vega fought back as best she could, occasionally getting a few hits in but by the time   
Vegeta was done she had defiantly come out far worse than he. She was bloody, bruised, and   
definitely beaten, but she was strangely smiling. "Now Vegeta that is what I call a sparring   
match," she managed to say before losing consciousness.   
Vegeta walked over to Vega and kicked her to Zinni who promptly caught her.   
"You are not to take her to the Regen. Tanks. "I want her to suffer for awhile" he smirked.   
"But Prince Vegeta…" Zinni started to protest.   
"Do not defy me woman or it will be your head, or maybe that precious little pet of yours."   
"You leave Kale out of this Vegeta", she growled. "My aren't we feisty today, would you like   
to join Vega?"   
Zinni simply bowed, "I will take Vega to her rooms my prince. She will not be put in the tank on   
this day as you have commanded." If Zinni was anything she was not stupid and knew perfectly   
well that Vegeta would have no qualms about killing her or Kale. She was also very loyal to the   
crown of Vegitasei and really had no wishes to go against her prince's orders; doing so would   
only bring pain. "  
Vegeta glared at her sharply, "Fine just keep her away from me on the Chikyuu mission or she   
might just have an accident. DO you understand?"  
"Yes Vegeta no Ouji", Zinni bowed again and left to take Vega to her room.   
  
  
Prince Vegeta made his way to his rooms. He felt immensely better now that he had taken his   
frustrations out on Vega. "I should have done that a long time ago," he thought to himself. She   
wasn't that much of a challenge but more so than Nappa at least and nothing relieved stress like   
a good spar, especially when you come out on top. He thought that perhaps he should spar with   
Xyde tomorrow he was by far stronger than Vega, and one of the strongest of the elite children.   
Or maybe he should rough Kale up a bit. That would certainly keep Zinni in line for a while. She   
was absolutely obsessed with the boy. Though he was sure if he actually went through with the   
threat he would lose one of his most loyal soldiers and a crown prince of an empire didn't need   
any more enemies then he was already bound to have.   
  
"On to more important matters", Vegeta thought as he turned down the hall that led to his   
private chambers. This war with Chikyuu was a waste of time in his opinion. If this technology   
was so powerful why then didn't the Chikyuujins use it to conquer the universe for themselves?   
And how the hell was he supposed to know who the great inventor of the ki enhancer was? It's   
not like the fools were apt to simply hand him over willingly. "Perhaps with a little persuasion…"   
he trailed off. His thoughts taking a different track as he heard a scream coming from the general   
direction of his parents room which was not all that far away from his own. "Oh gods", he   
groaned. "Well I'm certainly not going to be getting any sleep tonight", he grumbled to himself,   
placing his hand on the screening pad that would admit him into his room. He entered the room   
and made his way to the shower hoping against hope that he would be able to get some sleep   
tonight in spite of his parents little 'sparring' match.  
  
The next morning Vegeta awoke not at all refreshed. He had not been able to fall asleep until   
very late in the night and as it was he had slept in much later then usual. He was late he knew.   
He was supposed to be at the council meeting half an hour ago. So he quickly dressed and   
made his way to the meeting hall. He threw open the great doors and was met with a vicious   
glare from is father. "So nice of you to join us brat" he sneered. "Well I would have arrived on   
time if certain people would not keep me up all night with there screaming" the prince snapped   
back, smirking when his mother blushed profusely. The king coughed. "Just sit down brat."   
After Vegeta took his seat the king continued the discussion on the upcoming wars, the war with   
Chikyuu and even more importantly the war with the Cold Empire.   
  
"It seems that Regal 7 has allied itself with Chikyuu for the upcoming war and their prince is   
going to be leading the Regal troops along with the Chikyuujin forces", Zorn's voice caught   
Vegeta's attention. The meeting had been going on for quite awhile now and Vegeta had been   
tuning out most of what was being said. Prince Vegeta remembered well the Kingdom of Regal   
7. It was originally a faction of rebels from Chikyuu led by the Regal Family whom left the   
planet in hopes of starting their own empire, though it never gained the prestige that Chikyuu had   
it was still a moderately powerful kingdom. He had once had a run in once with the scarred   
prince of Regal at one of the planetary meetings. The Regal Family was searching for   
recognition in the Universe. They were rather strong for Chikyuujins but they were still far   
weaker than even the lower class warriors of Vegetasei. The weakling prince had thought to   
start up a fight with him and Vegeta would have killed him but Zorn had advised him that it was   
not wise to kill a dignitary prince at a planetary meeting. So Vegeta had let him live. Though he   
had developed a hatred for the scarred prince that he did not understand. There was just   
something about him that he did not trust, and Vegeta did not like the idea of him getting a hold   
of the ki enhancers.  
  
  
  
An: I have no clue when the next chapter will be out because it still needs to be written. But I   
think it will deal with Chikyuu and Yamcha wants to use the Ki enhancer on himself! Oh no!   
  



	5. Ki Enhancers and History Books

AN: sorry this took so long to get out but i wanted to make it longer. but well that didnt happen either, and i figure you people are tired of waiting so heres chap 5. Let me know what you think.   
And if you like this then read my other story 'we can't afford to be innocent" too. (shameless plug)lol   
Anywho please r/r thankies ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own it! (well duh)   
  
  
Chapter 5 Ki Enhancers and History Books! ( i need a better chap title )   
  
Prince Yamcha made his way to the throne room. He was not at all pleased. The princess still did not wish to marry him and he couldn't understand why. But that was not his reason for visiting the throne room; No, he needed to ask the king for something. "My boy!" the king greeted him as he entered the elaborate throne room, "How are the battle preparations coming along?"   
" Yes I'm glad you brought that up sir. You see I think we could stand a much greater chance of winning this war if I could use the ki enhancer on my men."   
The King looked at him sternly. "Now I have to warn you we have never really tested it on humans. I do not know what kind of effects the device could have on you. I don't even know all the details of the device", he admitted. "We had tested it on human cells and the effects were satisfying but still we do not know what the effects could be on an actual person. It would be extremely dangerous to just use it on our soldiers when we have no clue how it may affect them mentally."   
" Then I will test it myself" the scarred prince offered.   
"No boy that's far too dangerous I wouldn't want anything to happen to my son-in-law"   
The prince ground his teeth in annoyance, why must the old man be so caring. "Look sir, do not worry about my well being when the fate of the empire is on the line."   
  
"Yes boy I suppose you are right", the king sighed, "And I do not believe we can afford to lose this war." "I have no idea what the intentions of the Saijiins are but they are not someone I would trust with such a device, even if it has not been fully tested." "But if you really want to find out about it you'll have to speak with Bulma."   
"The Princess?!" Yamcha cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"   
"Well she is the one whom invented the thing" the king stated, "I know its rather an unbecoming habit for a lady of her class but I could hardly stop her, she was quite rebellious."   
"Surely your majesty jests? I cannot imagine that my delicate lady could have come up with such a device." Yamcha was truly in shock he would have never taken his princess for an inventor. If this was true she could greatly assist the Regal Family's status once they were wed.   
"Believe Me," the king said somewhat sternly, "whether the girl shows it or not she is quite the genius."   
Yamcha bowed, "I meant no offense sire she has just never mentioned such a skill and I found it hard to believe. After all most princesses are not mechanical geniuses." That is true boy, and I am not angry with you. Just go and speak with Bulma if you are truly serious about using the Ki Enhancer. "Yes sir, I will" the prince bowed again and left to find his lady.   
  
The Princess sat in her study reading a rather large book. Just because she was not allowed to invent didn't stop her quest for knowledge. She had already read most of the books in the massive palace library but this was a book she had found in her fathers personal study. It contained histories of several other planets around the known universal systems and also had some references to some fascinating technology. She was at the moment reading the history of the very planet they were going to war against. Saijiins, their culture was fascinating to her, especially the saiyan mating rituals. The male had to hunt the female he so desired and even if she was caught she could still refuse the male as her mate. Bulma rather wished that that were the case here. The common people could choose whomever they wished but it seemed since she was royal she had no say in the matter. That logic made no sense to her. If a common woman could choose whomever she wished to marry then why shouldn't a royal have that same right? Even the Saijiin Royalty had a right to choose their mates as they called them. Most often a tournament was held and the females would fight for the right to be the kings mate. The strongest would be declared the winner though she was not always declared the queen. If the king did not find her to be suitable he could refuse her for another and that female did have the right to refuse him. Though Bulma reasoned, she doubted any ever did, since they entered the tournament of their own free will" The Queen needed to be loyal to her mate or she could betray him so no females were ever forced to the throne.   
  
Bulma turned to the next page, it discussed the saijiin bite mark but before she could really find anything out the door flew open. Startled, Bulma slammed the book shut. She glared up at her 'fiancé'. "Damn what does he want now?" she thought.   
"My beautiful lady how are you today?" the prince bowed. Bulma growled if he didn't stop acting like she belonged to him she was going to go against her father and whip up a ki gun and blast him to hell. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. They had been getting along well but today she was in a very foul mood and did not wish to deal with anybody. And she was especially mad now because he had made her lose her place in the massive book.   
"My lady I wished to discuss a matter with you."   
"If this is about the wedding" she began. "No my love", he cut her off. "This concerns the war", he stated walking around so that he was standing behind her large armchair and placed his hand on her shoulders. And why would you need to discuss this with me?" she asked callously. "Because love we need the ki enhancers."   
Bulma gasped. "You can't be planning to use those! They require far more testing than was ever done. How could you just use them on your people." There's no telling the effects it could have on a person."   
"I'm not going to use it on my men my love, at least not right away. I was planning to test it personally.   
  
"You? Test the ki enhancer?" she gasped obviously shocked.   
"Why not?" "I think it's only right." "I only need you to show me how it works."   
"Yamcha I really don't know about this," she flustered. "The device could be dangerous. The sudden power surge to your body could kill you. I don't think that, with your current power level that you could handle it."   
"Can't you make it so that it increases my power but in smaller increments that wouldn't overload my body?" he pressed the issue. Why was she being so difficult?   
"Well," she began hesitantly, "I suppose that I could revamp it to increase the ki power at a slower rate, but it could still be risky."   
So you'll help me, my love!" Yamcha exclaimed. She turned her icy gaze to Yamcha, studying him. "I don't know Yamcha," she stated deadpan. "I need to know… I need to know why you think you need this so desperately."   
  
"Bulma are you so blind?" he shouted throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation. He began pacing before her while she gazed on from her chair with a calculating gaze. "The Saijiins are monsters. They're horribly powerful!" His gaze then fell upon the universal history book. "And if you've been reading that then you should know, just how strong those things are."   
"Yamcha they are people just like you and me. They couldn't possibly be as terrible as you make them out to be!" she argued. From what she had read they were people just like anyone else. They were a warrior culture with many customs and beliefs that just happened to be different from their own. She even agreed with some of their ideals, though there were also several with which she did not.   
"If you don't believe the writings then believe your own fiancé!" he bellowed. I've dealt with those things first hand, at a planetary meeting. The monkey prince attacked me! He had absolutely no motive, their just bloodthirsty monsters who get their jollies from slaughtering people weaker then themselves."   
"Yamcha surely you must have done something to provoke him," she prodded. She did not believe that anyone would just attack him for no reason. She could think of any number of reasons to attack him.   
  
AN:   
Lol i thought that was a funny place to end.   
i know this was like horribly short but i didnt wanna torture u guys any longer. (the few people that you are.)   
Well im not sure where this is going next i think ill just continue this conversation a bit and stuff and maybe get vegeta's ass on a space ship to earth ^_^. I hope anyways. I really dont know where this story is going but i guess i have a rough idea. suggestions are welcome. Well enough of my ramblings. Please review since you've obviously already read. 


	6. The Expedition Begins

AN: I've hit 31 reviews woohoooooo!!!! 

I'm Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter but I am working on three stories and writer's block tends to plague me. 

Anyways I should have We Can't Afford to be Innocent updated soon, the chap. is already around 2000 words I just need to find a good way to end it. And I have sorta started chap 3 of a Dangerous Bounty! And if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about then go read them. They're good I promise, especially a dangerous bounty!

Anyhow about this chapter; Basically the mission team is finalized and we find out a little bit about Zinni's Past.

Well I'm sure you are all tired of my ramblings so enjoy the story and don't forget to **_REVIEW!_**

STUPID DISCLAIMER THINGY: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. JUST MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

Chapter 6 The Expedition Begins 

Vegeta stepped out of his bedchamber and into the hallway of the imperial palace. Today was the day they were finally leaving for Chikyuu. He would be glad when this pointless little expedition was at its end. He made his way to the throne room where his father would formally announce the members of the crew. Not even the prince knew exactly who was going. Though he did know that that royal pain in the…"

"Hey Vegeta!" 

Ah the pain in the ass herself. Curse the fates that he ever had the misfortune of meeting that girl.

"Wait for us!" came a second voice, the voice of Zinni, Vega's oh so, though slightly less agitating friend. The two came running up to him clad in there armor. Zinni was wearing the normal gold and white armor with blue spandex over which she wore a white sleeveless lab coat. Vega had on a slightly different more feminine style of armor. There were two thin gold straps on the right side of the armor and two-layered shoulder guards on the left. She wore a short red skirt that gave her ample room to move around and fight in. (~think sailor moon's skirt~) Her long reddish black hair was tied back in a ponytail on top of her head so as to keep it out of her way. Both had the royal insignia emblazoned upon the right breast of their armor.

"So Vegeta are you prepared for our mission?" Vega inquired of the prince.

"What have I told you about addressing me so informally bitch?" Vegeta growled at her purposely ignoring her query.  

"Oh forgive me oh great and powerful prince Vegeta. All hail the Legendary Saijiin no Ouji!" Vega mordantly apologized. 

"Feh whatever just get out of my sight until we leave. I would like to keep my sanity long enough to board the ship."

 And with that Vegeta stormed off towards the throne room leaving Vega and Zinni standing alone in hallway. Vega stared after the prince before turning to Zinni. "What crawled up his ass?" 

Zinni gasped and looked to see if Vegeta was out of sight. I don't know Vega," Zinni smirked as they began making there way towards the throne room, "But whatever it is it's been there for as long as I can recall. 

Vegeta entered the throne room and took his seat next to his mother, whom had surprisingly enough attended. The queen rarely went to any meetings or ceremonies unless her presence was required. She, like her son, found them exceedingly dull. 

"Mother what brings you out of hiding?" Vegeta inquired in a seemingly uninterested tone.  

"We'll for one I want to see my only son off on his mission is that so wrong?" she asked indignantly. 

"I thought you just wanted to keep me out of your throne" Vegeta smirked at her. 

" Brat you're always swiping my chair why don't you swipe your Father's for once?" she asked playfully smacking him upside the head. "

"Would you stop that Mirai before you cause the boy brain damage!" the king growled at her from his throne. 

"Oh shut up Vegeta if hanging around Nappa hasn't given him brain damage then nothing will." 

"But let us begin this ridiculous little escapade so that my darling boy can go on his mission that he is just overjoyed to be going on," she said smirking at her son.

Both Vegetas glared at Mirai but the King did stand up to begin the announcement of the mission team. 

He held up his hands and the room fell silent awaiting their king to speak. 

"After much consideration, the crew for the Chikyuu mission has at last been determined. The crew shall consist of six members and they shall accompany the crown prince himself on this mission. Those chosen are very honored to be permitted to join their prince upon this important undertaking in the war." 

"The team is as follows step forward as I summon you forth;

Vega, Daughter of Zorn, Kakkarot son of Bardock, Zinni daughter of Bardock, Kale son of Kane, Xyde son of Cumba, and Baruh daughter of Romaine"  

 The Warriors stepped forward and knelt before their king, fist of their hearts as a symbol of loyalty. Vegeta growled, '_Damn it I was hoping father would have changed his mind about the bitch.'_

After all warriors had been called forth the remaining soldiers in the room were dismissed and the group was quickly briefed on the mission and were told to prepare to board the ship immediately. Finally they would be embarking on the mission to the planet Chikyuu. Once this technology was retrieved it was believed that they would at last be able to bring down the cold empire and then the Saijiin Empire would rule the universe as it was meant to. 

Once on the ship they each went to their quarters to drop off their belongings. On the way out of her chambers Zinni ran smack into something very hard. She peered up from the floor to find Kakkarot offering her a hand. She took it and pulled herself up. "Did you need something or do you just like to stand outside of peoples doors" she asked. Kakkarot put his hand behind his head and smiled, "Sorry about that but see I wanted to talk to you."  "About what?" she asked.   "Well the king said that your father's name was Bardock." "Yeah so?"    "Well I never knew that I had a sister see," he explained, his hand behind his head. She looked at him quizzically for a minute. She hadn't paid much attention during the ceremony. "So you are Bardock's son?" "Yep!" he said cheerfully. "So just how did the daughter of a third class warrior end up as an elite in the palace?"   "I never knew", she said quietly "who my father was. I have always lived in the palace ever since I was a babe. I was born with an unusually high power level and so the king took me in and I was raised me as an elite. Zorn raised me so Vega and I are like sisters you see. I know that my mother was a low class but I didn't know who my father was until very recently." 

"And what of your mother?" Kakkarot inquired. He had a feeling that they were not of the same mother. 

I've seen her from time to time. She would sneak into the palace to see me every so often, but she was killed on a mission a long time ago. 

"I am sorry," Kakkarot bowed his head. He couldn't imagine growing up with out his mother.

"Don't be," she said softly "I have heard that she died valiantly, as a Saijiin should."

"Yes, but I am still sorry." 

"And what of _your _mother" she asked. 

"My mother is well. She still lives and she and father get along well, but if she knew of you I don't know what would happen. 

Who was your mother I need to know." Kakkarot implored. 

She searched her memory, her mother had been dead so long it seemed. "I believe her name was Seripa."

Seripa! He gasped in shock that had been one of his father's crewmembers that had been slaughtered on a mission. They had never found out just who had killed them. But Bardock's whole crew had been murdered and Bardock himself had not been with them on that day. 

"Can you tell me about her?" she asked. "I only saw her a few times before she was killed and I was very young then."

"Yes I will tell you what I know and there are things I must ask you as well," stated Kakkarot.

"Good, would you like to come in and we can talk there?" She asked gesturing towards her room. 

Hours later they emerged from Seripa's room both with a much better understanding of their past. 

"We better report to the bridge now" she whispered. 

"Yeah or the Prince won't be too happy."

"There's the understatement of the century," she laughed. 

Prince Vegeta was getting impatient just where the hell was Zinni and that miserable third-class? His question was soon answered as the too came dashing to the bridge. "And just where the hell were you two?" he demanded.

"Sorry My Price" Zinni apologized, "my brother and I had some things to discuss. Vega who had been standing at the weapon's station promptly fell over and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. 

"Brother!" Vega yelled, "Since when do you have a brother?!"

 Zinni stuck her hand behind her head in an unconscious imitation of Kakkarot, "Well half brother actually, we share the same father." 

Vegeta glared at her, "You are Bardock's daughter? I don't know why I did not see it before what with that hair of yours!" 

"Well it's not exactly the same Vegeta so it wasn't that obvious", Vega added.  

"Enough we have wasted too much time as it is. Just get to your posts!"  "Baruh," he addressed the technical officer, "How long will it take to arrive on Chikyuu?"

"If we use the hyper-drive we can get there in just under 3 days but it might cause the engines to overhaul if they do not have sufficient time to cool before take off. So as long as we do not have to make a hasty retreat from Chikyuu then we don't have to worry about it."

 "Vegeta, It's not likely that we will have to retreat. The Chikyuujins are physically weak, and have yet to have made any move to use the ki enhancement device on themselves" Zinni added helpfully. 

"Fine then convert to hyper-drive system" Vegeta ordered. The sooner they got to this mud ball the sooner they could end this mission and return to Vejiitasei. 

And so the journey to Chikyuu had begun. This would only be the first phase in a long and arduous war. Chikyuu itself was inconsequential to the Saijiins, but which way the war went, may well depend upon this mission. 

The mission objective in short was to recover either the ki enhancer or the master tech behind the device, or if it was possible both were to be captured. After obtaining one or both of these the mission team was to return to Vejiitasei. Or that was the plan.

**An; Thank you all for reading and please REVIEW!**

And I left this note in a dangerous bounty but got no replies. I need a name for my original character, Baruh's mate. I really need his name before I can get the next chap of a dangerous bounty written. I was thinking maybe Sage (that's a spice not a vegetable I know but I can't think of anything!) So anyhow tell me what you think I need some suggestions!


	7. Arrival; The Regalian Army vs The Seven ...

AN: well here is chapter 7! Don't forget to Review now! 

Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!!!

Chapter 7 Arrival; The Regalian Army vs. The Seven Warriors Chikyuu: 3 days until arrival of the Saijiins 

Prince Yamcha was not at all pleased. She had refused him! Refused her own fiancé the use of the ki enhancer! He liked to think it was because she was worried about him; after all, the device had never been fully tested. But then again he had a feeling that perhaps there was more to it than that. Well if she would not help him then he would take matters into his own hands. She might disapprove when she found out, but she would have to forgive him sooner or later. It was after all for the _good_ of the people. 

~*~*

Three days later

Their goal was at last in view, Chikyuu the planet that held the key to the war. 

"Baruh!" Vegeta commanded the navigational officer, "Bring us down at point 411 sector 27 of planet Chikyuu near the imperial Palace! Baruh you will stay onboard and guard the ship, Vega and Zinni you two are to go directly to the labs and retrieve the device. Kale and Xyde you two will guard the throne room once I've gotten to the king! Kakkarot you're coming with me! 

"Me sir?" he gaped. 

"Don't flatter yourself," Vegeta snarled.  "I simply can't have a rookie third class like you left to your own devices! Now get your Asses in gear."

 "Yes sir!" the crew shouted simultaneously.

~*~*

"Prince Yamcha a ship as been detected in orbit around the planet Chikyuu," a tech shouted at his leader. 

"What do you mean a ship?! Why wasn't it picked up sooner?! 

"They must have just come out of hyper drive there's no way we could have detected them any sooner at those speeds" the unfortunate tech tried to explain but Yamcha picked him up by the collar. 

Yamcha lifted the tech higher. "Listen just tell me what sort of ship it is or you will not live to regret it!" 

"By the looks of it it's…it's a class 'A' elite saijiin battle cruiser," the poor tech managed to stammer.

"Oh well no matter we can easily handle them," he smirked dropping the frightened tech. 

Most people in the room gasped in shock. No one had expected that the war would begin so soon. It was hard to believe but they could barley deny the proof of the now orbiting ship. Which is why they were all rather shocked at Yamcha's cool demeanor. Some of them were Regalians and knew damn well that Yamcha had been severely and effortlessly beaten by the Saijiin no Ouji himself.

"But sir I thought that the Saijiins were incredibly powerful how do you possibly expect your armies to stand a chance against such demons!" one of the Chikyuujin techs spoke up. 

"You underestimate us, you see we hold in our possession a powerful device that can increase any man's fighting ability to rival and in some warriors even surpass that of a Saijiins. I am one such warrior; the ki enhancer does wonders and the Saijiins do not stand a chance against us!" he bragged to the men. 

They all went up in a chorus of cheers for they believed the day just might be won.

"Sir the Saijiins are descending to Chikyuu they appear to be heading for point 411 sector 27."

"Kuso that's right by the palace!" Yamcha yelled in a slight panic, after all his Bulma was there. No matter the cost he must protect her. For without her he would have nothing. 

"We must make haste men quickly call the troops. We will set an ambush around the palace perimeter!" He shouted orders and the men began scurrying to their appointed task, all too happy to help stop the Saijiins from bringing devastation to their world.

Prince Yamcha made his way to the frontlines eagerly awaiting the battle that would ensue. 

He smirked to himself_. Those Saijiins don't stand a chance! _

~*~*

We'll be planet side in 10 seconds everybody hold on its gonna be a little rough. We've got some turbulence over the Western Hemisphere at point 411," Baruh informed the crew as the ship went careening towards its destination. 

"Landing in five seconds, 4…3…2…1!" The large Saijiin cruiser crashed to the earth causing a rather large crater about 1000 yards from the Imperial Palace.

~*~*

 A large boom resounded throughout the palace shaking the very foundations. The princess leapt up from her study and ran to the nearest window.                                                "That noise! What the hell was that?" She gazed out the window to see a large crater not too far away from her home. "What the hell?!" She gasped. 

"Bulma sweetie you should use such vulgar language," her mother scolded lightly. 

"Mother!" She gasped, quickly spinning around to face her mother. "You startled me!" 

"I'm sorry dear but we must really get out of here," her mother stated with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"What but why?" Bulma gasped. Something must be terribly wrong if her usually cheery mother sounded worried. 

"Your father said that the Saijiins have arrived and they are after some sort of technology or something of that sort" 

Bulma simply cursed and turned back to the window to watch the battle.

  
~*~*

Vegeta was the first to step off the ship and was soon followed by the others except for Baruh. His scouter immediately bleeped to life detecting several decently high power levels. They all seemed to be centered about the general perimeter of the palace. 

Vegeta smirked. This would be more fun than he had originally thought. "Well it seems they have sent us a welcoming committee."

Vega grinned. "Well then far be it for us to disappoint them."

Zinni was the only one whom appeared to be even the least bit worried. She turned to Kale and whispered. " I didn't think Chikyuujins were supposed to have that high of a power level." 

Kale smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Zin" Even if they do seem a little high, they're power is still unsubstantial enough to be a problem. 

"Yeah Zinni, " Kakkarot broke in, "Don't worry so much! This is going to be fun! Much better then fighting total weaklings. 

Vegeta turned and snarled at them. "Enough of your incessant chatter! Let us just get this ridiculous little escapade over with. Now remember your positions. Let's move out." 

The small group of Saijiins and the army of Regal clashed about half way between the palace and the ship.  The Regalian Army with a count of over a hundred thousand men leapt from their hiding places and attacked the seven warriors full force. The Saijiins had not been caught off guard by the attack but were surprised when the Regalians' power levels suddenly leapt sky high. 

The battle that ensued between the Regalians and the Saijiin Warriors would not be the most monumental battle that had ever occurred. However it was an amazing battle nonetheless. The Regalians, whom were originally from Chikyuu and whom were a typically weak people with a ki level that was far from matching that of a Saijiin, were holding there ground with little effort and it seemed that the mission would not be as simple as Vegeta had first thought.

And as the large ki enhanced army surrounded the six warriors and their prince it became evident that the Saijiins were at a definite disadvantage in this situation.

Please Review ^_~ I appreciate it. And if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. O2 thanks FOR YOUR IDEA. IM GOING TO USE IT THOUGH IT MAY BE A LITTLE DIFF THEN WHAT U SUGGESTED.


	8. Incarceration

An: hi! a new chapter and it didn't take me that long! I think I've done pretty good three stories updated in two days ^_^ Please read and review and enjoy! Chapter 8 Incarceration 

They had each killed several of the Regalians but the warriors kept coming in a seemingly endless stream and it did not seem likely that they would be able to fend them off for much longer. Vegeta was suddenly thrown off balance when he took a right hook to the face. He spun around only to come face to face with the scarred prince. "You!" he snarled. If Vegeta had a hatred for anyone, if you did not count Frieza, then it was defiantly the scarred Prince of Regal 7.  The two took to the sky in a flurry of punches and Vegeta was surprised to see that the man was actually keeping up with him. _It did not make sense_, Vegeta thought between punches, _the last time he had fought this man he had been weaker then a Saijiin babe. But now he was matching him blow for blow. _Vegeta spared a glance around to see his comrades fall one by one but according to the scouter they appeared to simply be unconscious. It was in this moment of distraction that the scarred prince got in a lucky shot. Vegeta doubled over clutching his stomach in pain, whilst Yamcha took this opportunity to faze behind him and lay a blow to the base of Vegeta's neck effectively knocking the saiyan prince unconscious.

Vegeta later awoke to darkness. He briefly wondered if her were dead but his eyes caught a flicker of light that showed itself to be a torch after his eyes had had time to adjust. He slowly sat up. He was definitely sore another sign that he was most likely alive. He was disoriented as to where he was and why for a moment until the memories hit him like a flash. That bastard scarred prince. How the hell could he have possibly knocked a saiyan elite, and the prince no less, unconscious? He also recalled seeing the others fall. Where the Bloody Hell were they? He sat up slowly and surveyed his surroundings. He was apparently in a holding cell of some sort. Fools did they think that something so primitive could hold him. He began to gather a small blast but was shocked to find that he could not pull on his ki strength. In fact it felt like the more he tried to power up the weaker he became. He then noticed that there seemed to be something about his neck and when he placed his hands to his throat he found that there was indeed something there. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed aloud. He heard a sad chuckle coming from the cell across from his. 

"So I see you are awake my prince."

"Zinni what the hell is this blasted thing about my neck"

Zinni sighed; Vegeta would not much like the answer. "I heard some of the guards talking I do not believe they knew that I was conscious at the time, but the thing on our necks, they called it a ki collar. It's a ki depressant of sorts, the more we try and power up the weaker we become. And that's not all. Yamcha had employed the ki enhancers, that's the only reason he was able to defeat us." 

Vegeta snarled at her, "Baka you said they had not made use of this blasted technology."

"I'm sorry Vegeta but that was the information I had received. I did not think that that bastard prince was supposed to be here so soon," she growled more to herself then to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta!" Vega spoke up for the first time, "If it makes you feel any better I hear that the bastard is totally drained from the ki enhancer and several of his weaker soldiers even died from the sudden overload to their bodies. Apparently the stupid thing has some drawbacks." 

Vegeta smirked at the thought but his usual scowl quickly returned. "Where is the rest of the crew?"

Zinni sighed, "Well the boys are a few cells down and we have not seen Baruh. Perhaps she has evaded capture I've heard nothing about the ship though so I could not say what has happened to her. But if she is free then she may very well be our only hope of escaping this dirtball."

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: sorry this is so short! And it wasn't the best of spots to end but oh well its not bad. 

Anyways please review! I'd love to hit 50!


	9. Secret Passageways

An; hey minna! Sorry this is so late! I've been busy with my stupid patriotic art contest painting, which is not don't ;( but in any case I have a nice long chapter for you all! Please enjoy! And R/R! I want lots of reviews this time because this is long! 1,323 words to be exact! Well I suppose some have been longer but its better then the pitiful excuse that was chapter 8! Anyhow on to the story!

Chapter 9 Secret Passages

Bulma had watched the entire battle in abject horror. The odds it seemed were completely unfair to the saijiin warriors. She had no idea why Yamcha's troops seemed to be winning. It did not make sense. They were far weaker than a Saijiin, and she had refused him the use of her ki enhancer. "Unless…That bastard," she hissed, her skirts swirling around her as she spun around and headed for the main entrance of the palace to await the arrival of her _fiancé_.

When the battle had at last ended Yamcha had been brought in unconscious, his energy spent from the strain of the ki enhancer. Bulma just smirked, _Serves him right! Maybe now the bastard will listen to me!_ Her smirk faded however as she witnessed the guards bringing in the captive Saijiins. She ducked behind a pillar and watched as they drug the unconscious warriors along as if they were nothing more then worthless beasts. They stopped near the labs and one of the Regalian techs came out and placed something about each of their necks. She snuck closer and gasped in shock. Those were her inventions, a collar that would suppress a fighter's ki energy to almost nothing. Who the hell gave them permission to go into her private labs? Sure she had been banned from them for nearly a year, but still that gave them no right. She growled in frustration and started to follow the guards. She was curious as to what was to be done with the Saijiins. 

She had followed them deep into the palace and would have tracked them clear to the dungeons, however a pair of Yamcha's guards stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Princess you should not be here it's dangerous!" the guard warned her.

"Dangerous!" she scoffed. "Tell just what am I in danger from?"

"The Saijiin beasts have been captured my lady and you mustn't go near them they are very dangerous creatures!" said the other. 

"Oh I'm so frightened!" she keened sarcastically, though the guards did not seem to pick up on it. "Whoever will protect me from the big bad monsters! WHO JUST HAPPEN TO BE BEATEN AND UNCONCIOUS! NOT TOO MENTION WEAKER THEN A BABE, SINCE YOU STOLE MY KI COLLARS AND JUST WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF THAT BASTARD OF A PRINCE!" 

The soldiers cringed at the volume of her voice, thankful for all the world that they were not in their prince's shoes. Though they were certainly intimidated by the wrathful princess they still refused her passage. "Princess please," one guard tried to reason, "at least wait until our cherished prince has awakened." 

"Oh I would, however I'm afraid I know not of whom you speak" she said, eloquently feigning ignorance. She then turned and stalked away leaving the two stunned and very relieved guards behind. 

It was several days before the princess could at last risk a trip to the dungeon, after the incident with the guards her father had kept her under close surveillance. Not that she was going to let that stop her, she just needed to await the right opportunity. In the meantime she had been forced to visit her _fiancé_. 

Her visit with Yamcha had not gone at all well. For Yamcha that is: 

He had greeted her as usual when she had come in and had bragged about their magnificent victory. She had listened quietly for a while but after a few minutes if his incessant prattle she went off on him. Accusing him of stealing her ki enhancers after he knew damn well that she had forbid him the use them. He had denied that he had used them at all and that the saiyans sent were simply weaklings and that the empire had underestimated their strength. He also denied any knowledge of the use of her ki collars, and that he would find and punish whomever had done such a thing as to enter her private laboratories. When she stated her desire to see the vicious beasts he had been adamantly against it. Telling her even though they were weak, they were still deadly and could not be trusted. "I won't risk anything happening to you Bulma!" I can't afford to lose you!" 

She frowned to herself, that was what he said, but something in his voice had greatly bothered her. "He can't afford to lose me" she mused. "Why? It's not because he loves me, is it?" Oh well she would dwell on that later. There was some reason he wanted her kept from seeing the saiyans, but she wasn't sure as to what it was. 

The princess smirked to herself, there were far more ways into the dungeons then Yamcha, or even her father, would ever think to have guarded. The palace was riddled with secret passageways and she knew them all.  After all, she had spent most of her childhood exploring the massive palace; she even had a copy of the blueprints that she herself had worked up. She usually kept it in her bedchamber beneath the mattress, so she made for her room to retrieve them. 

After entering her room she pulled the blueprints from beneath the mattress and spread them out on her bed. She studied them, trying to decide which would be the best path to take. After a few minutes of deliberation, she decided on her path and returned the blueprints to their hiding place. She walked over to her wardrobe; there was no way she was going to do any sneaking around in her elaborate gown. After digging around in the depths of her closet she at last found what she had been searching for. It was a capsule that contained all sorts of clothes that were definitely inappropriate for a princess to be seen in, much less to have possession of. She tossed the capsule into the middle of her room and began digging through the trunk of garments for something that was stealth and offered freedom of movement. The heavily decorated trunk contained many things made of black leather, and a many seductive gowns that her parents had tried to throw out long ago. 

She had obtained this collection of things on her 17th birthday. She had been feeling particularly rebellious on that day and had snuck down into the city. She had found her self in a very large mall and had bought nearly everything that she knew would anger her parents. 

After much rummaging she at last decided on a form fitting Chinese style dress. It was a deep burgundy color with gold trim that was short in the front and was cut in a way in which its shortest point was a sharp arch before it plunged down on both sides. In the back it was quite long and flowing. She also took a black leather holster and strapped it to her thigh. She also pulled out a heavy black cloak that would help her blend into the dark shadows of the vast passageways if the palace. She smirked at her self in the mirror. Her own parents probably wouldn't recognize her now. She walked over to the far side of her bedchamber and pulled back the heavy blue and silver tapestry that adorned the wall. She felt around the wall for a moment before finding the right spot, and a hidden panel slid open revealing a control panel. It took her only a few minutes to recall the code and she was soon standing in the dark passageway. She turned and typed in another code, which would lock the door behind her, and made her way down the corridor towards her lab. There was some equipment that she needed to retrieve. She smirked to herself as she mad her way down the dark halls. She would find out just why everyone was so adamant about keeping her away from the saijiin 'beasts'. 

Well… how was that! Please review! It's much appreciated! If you love me you'll give me 100 reviews before February 21st (Saiyan B's birthday) I know you can do it! so get out there and Review! ~Saiyan Butterfly~ (Majin Butterfly to princess!) lol

Also I'm working on a title picture for this story but I'm not sure how I want it to look! Any suggestions!

Oh I have a small rant! It has nothing to do with this story but with mistletoe! Someone said it was dumb and they hated it, but I just like to point out that they can't even spell anonymous which is how they signed it! cough(coward)cough If you are going to flame me be constructive! However if there intent was to make me mad it didn't work ^,^ I'm actually in a very good mood cause I got a wonderful email complimenting my entry for Adimra's contest! For those of you who go there my art is done under another name! Guess who I am! lol


	10. Torment in the Dark

An; everyone rejoice I have a snow day tomorrow (Monday) so I can stay up and write on this! If people don't hate Yamcha after this chap then I don't know what's wrong with you! The fic seems to be taking a darker turn, which is a good thing in my opinion. If anyone thinks this should be R now please let me know. I'm very happy with this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as well! I think my writing has improved since writing the last chapter! I've got nearly 60 reviews now! I'm so happy ^.^ Remember I want 100 reviews by Feb. 21st for my B-day! So all you lazy non-reviewers get cracking. Chapter 10 

**Torment in the Dark**

The virtual labyrinth that made up the hidden corridors of the palace of Chikyuu connected to each and every room within the palace walls. The only problem, was navigating the vast halls. But luckily the princess knew exactly where she was headed and soon found the entryway to her lab with little trouble. She entered yet another code and the door easily slid open. She stepped into her lab and immediately made for the vault where she kept the most powerful of her weaponry. The vault itself was hidden in the wall and she was pleased to discover that no one had come across it. She removed a set of keys, and her most advanced ki gun, which doubled as an enhancer. That was the flaw with that device. If you were not careful you would empower your enemy rather then disabling them. She set the gun in the holster that she had placed upon her hip, and after securing the vault she reentered the hidden corridors. 

When the atmosphere of the corridors started to become much damper and not at all pleasant to be in, she knew she was closing in on the dungeons. She turned a few corners before she was hit with a dead end. She walked straight towards it and felt about the wall for the panel that would open the door. It did not take her long to find it, however the code proved to be far more difficult to solve. She growled her frustration looking upwards. It was then that she noticed piece if metal that was apparently a viewing window. She looked around for something on which to stand as it was to high for her to properly gaze out of. 

After scanning the dark chamber she found a large wooden crate. She wasn't sure that it looked too stable, but it would have to do. After dragging it over to the wall she clambered up on it and slid open the small window. She was quite relieved to find that it opened smoothly and silently. The covering must have been sound proof for when she released it she was met with the sound of someone yelling out, as if in anger or pain. Of which it was she could not be sure. She peeked out to see a dark dank corridor lit only by torches. She faintly heard someone speaking; she tried very hard to discern the voice. It sounded so familiar. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite pets" the prince of regal sneered at the saiyan captives. He had enjoyed this victory immensely. Especially when it came to torturing the monkey prince. He walked over to the cell that contained the said prince and opened the gates. He had since been shackled to the wall, so that he could be better… treated. He walked over and tilted Vegeta's chin up. 

Vegeta snarled and spat in the man's face in contempt. "Keep your filthy hands off me weakling."

"Weakling!" Yamcha laughed, "It is not I who was defeated and is now strapped helplessly to the wall of a prison cell! It seems to me, **_little prince_** that it is you whom are weak!" Now I'm sure you do not desire another beating. Or maybe you would prefer I bother your female companions, hmm?" 

Vegeta smirked up at the man. "It figures."

"What was that?!" the scarred prince snarled. 

"It figures that any one with your looks would have to get your jollies by raping helpless women. Otherwise I suppose you could never get any" Vegeta's mocking had the desired affect. The scarred prince was enraged. He brought his knee crashing into Vegeta's forehead causing a trail of blood to flow over the saiyan prince's eye turning every thing a hazy shade of crimson. 

I'll have you know, **_little_** prince, that I happen to be engaged to the future Queen of the Chikyuu empire, so trust me I do not need your saiyan whores to get my kicks. 

 Across the hall, Vega snarled "Why you illegitimate…" 

Vega was probably saved a horrific experience as Zinni quickly slapped her hand over her rambunctious friends mouth. 

Yamcha ignored the near insult for the moment and turned his attention back to the captive prince. Your subordinate is lucky. But I believe I shall take it out on you. He then proceeded to use Vegeta as his virtual punching bag. After he had beaten him to the point of unconsciousness. He rose and exited the cell. He then walked over to the cell containing the saiyan females. "Such pretty things" he whispered. "One could almost mistake you for human."

 "Don't insult me you bastard." Vega snarled. "If it weren't for this damned collar I'd have skinned you long ago."

"My, aren't we feisty?" he said grabbing her face through the bars and tilting her head this way and that in an almost gentle manner. "You almost remind me of my beautiful princess."

"She must be a foolish little bitch if she'd ever willing claim a bastard like you as her mate"

Yamcha then released her face and slapped her hard. Vega, in her weakened state was sent careening into the cell wall. 

"Oh goddess! Vega!" Zinni rushed to her friend's side. She seemed all right for the moment. Vegeta had done far worse in sparring matches. But that was a sparring match and this, this was not right. She swirled around in anger her tattered jacket swirling about her as she turned to face him, but the scarred bastard had already moved on. "Oh shit!" she cursed falling to her knees in near despair. For if that filthy bastard wasn't bothering them or Vegeta then he was torturing Xyde, Kale, and Kakkarot. And she would really prefer that it was her being tortured rather then her brother and her mate. And Xyde too, he was their 2nd in command. ranked only by the prince on this mission, and she had a great deal of respect for him. She could only pray that they would not be beaten to badly. 

"Shit!" Kakkarot cursed as he was kicked ruthlessly in the side. Yamcha smirked maliciously as he told them that he had raped his sister and her friend. 

Kale growled under his breath. He had already received his beating but this, this was far worse. His mate touched by such scum. No one touched another man's mate. He wasn't sure whether to believe the bastard or not. He had no way of knowing if it was true. Their cell was nowhere near his mate and his prince. He looked on in shock at Kakkarot, who stood up yet again after the beating. He smirked lightly; the man just doesn't know when to quit. Yamcha snarled in rage at the man and proceeded to beat him to the ground yet again. Kakkarot could hardly fight back though he sorely wanted to. The damned collar was such a drain on his power. 

The shouting had gone on for a good hour and Bulma was getting anxious. Those were definitely sounds of pain. But there was that angry voice too. So cold and malicious, she shivered. She didn't know anyone could sound so terrifying. But what bothered her the most was that it sounded so familiar to her. She wracked her brain but for some reason she just couldn't place the voice. She listened intently for a moment. All the noise had seemingly died down. She sighed in relief and went to step off the box. As she shifted her weight the old box gave out and she promptly fell on her ass. "Shit that hurt!" She shouted just a little to loudly. 

Vegeta perked his ears up. What was that sound? Whatever it had been it had brought him out of his comfortable state of unconsciousness. 

Bulma picked herself up and dusted the grime off her cloak. She sent the box an evil glare before turning her attention once again to the control panel. She wracked her brain trying to think of the code. "Oh screw that", she thought. She whipped out her ki gun and set it on its lowest setting. The jolt was enough to overload the coding system and the door slid open with a whoosh. She smirked to herself and placed her gun back in the holster. As she entered the passage she noticed that she must have come into the deeper recesses of the dungeons. But she had heard voices so the prisoners could not be too far away. 

Vegeta listened intently. It was another few minutes before he heard the sound of a blast and then a door sliding open. The sound of footsteps clacking on the hard stone floor echoed off the walls. The sound was getting louder by the second and he half wondered if the bastard could possibly be returning. He had never came back so soon.  He stole a quick glance across the hall. Good the girls were either passed out or asleep. That meant the bastard would leave them be. 

He never liked to torture the saiyans while they were unconscious. He found it far more enjoyable when they were awake to scream in pain. Though Vegeta would not give him the pleasure of hearing him cry out, not if he had any thing to do about it. The clacking stopped just before his cell. And he gazed up to see a figure cloaked in black. The person was gazing in at his comrades. He heard them curse lightly. Funny that didn't sound like the scarred prince. Plus this person had come from a new direction. He didn't know who this person was but if they were down here then it couldn't be good, unless it was Baruh come to free them. He scoffed at the thought that they could be so fortunate. The person must have heard him for they suddenly whirled around and Vegeta was met with a pair of eyes that were even more strikingly blue then his mothers. 

Bulma heard a small noise behind her and whirled around. In the cell across from the women, she was met with a hard gaze from a pair of deep ebony eyes. She stepped towards the cell, and gasped as she came closer. The man was bound to the wall by tight chains, blood running from where his manacles were bound far to tightly. There was also blood pouring from a wound on his head above his right eye. Aside from that she had no idea where the rest of the blood was gushing from in think rivulets. She placed her hands on the bars. She couldn't believe that the man had been treated this way. She had thought her father to be kinder then that to order captives to be bound and tortured in such a way. Were these the _saiyan_ _beasts_ as Yamcha had called them? She was surprised he had not bled to death. Disregarding any chance of danger she pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

~*~*~*~*~*

Well how was that!!  I love dark fics! It is my aspiration, to one day be as good as Lisalu and Lisa Starr. Who are just kick ass writers! If you need a good read go to forever and read their works! I highly recommend a Glad Day! 

As well as "my pleasure my pain" by the web mistress herself, adimra! This is also the best BV shrine I've ever come across! In any case, please tell me what you think if my fic! With a lot of lovely REVIEWS! ^.~  Also I've completed the title pic for this fic! (Hey I rhymed!) Not to be conceited or anything but I must say its awesome!


	11. Encounter

I profusely apologize for the tardiness of this, I meant to post it sooner but I didn't want to stop where I did. But I think I've kept you all hanging long enough. So without further ado… Chapter 11 Encounter 

Vegeta stared back at the strange woman whom had appeared before his cell. She was just standing there looking intently at him with those deep blue eyes. They seemed to make him feel a small sense of comfort. Like he was back home on Vegetasei, arguing with his mother over trivial matters. She studied him for a lengthy amount of time before sighing and pulling out a set of keys to open the door. Surely she was not a torturer sent by the bastard. Though then again one would never tell. He was sure that the fool would enjoy rubbing it in if he were to be beaten by a mere woman.  But instead she walked carefully over to him and gently lifted his chin when he looked away. 

"Are you all right?" she questioned gently. 

Vegeta snarled at the mysterious woman, "All right? Oh I'm just wonderful! What do you think?! Look wench if you are here to make my life miserable trust me I do not require your assistance!"

Bulma stepped back. No one had ever spoken to her in such a way. "Look I don't think you understand! I'm here to help you! So be grateful!" she snapped her feisty nature getting the better of her. She looked at him abashedly. _Get a grip Bulma the poor guy was been beaten and tortured. He has every right not to trust you. _

"Look I know you have no reason to trust me…"

"Damn straight" he mumbled

Bulma growled lightly to herself. This man really was infuriating. "Look I just want to know who you are." 

"You mean you don't know?" Vegeta growled in surprise. 

"Well how the hell should I know? Its not like I was sent down here! I'm not even supposed to be here.  They have all the entrances to the dungeons heavily guarded! So just tell me! Are you one of the saiyans?" 

The beaten man held his head as high as he could, which was not easy in his current state. "I am the Saiyan no Ouji, crown prince of the planet Vegetasei! And you will respect me as such!"

She looked at him in shock! Yamcha and his men had captured the saiyan prince himself? This was impossible; he told her they hadn't used the ki enhancers. "If you are the prince then why were you defeated so easily by our troops? You defeated Yamcha once before did you not?"

"So that's why you are here," he snarled. 

"Look I'm not an interrogator!" she snapped. 

"Then who the hell are you!" 

"I am the crown Princess of Chikyuu, Bulma Briefs."

"So you are that bastards whore?" he stared at her as if she were the lowest filth to ever deface the planet"  

"Whore!" She slapped him then. She knew she shouldn't have, he had enough injuries as it was but This man seemed to know exactly how to set her off, even if they had met but moments ago. Bulma sighed quietly. "Looks do you want me to get you down or not?

He stared at her with distrust even as she moved to unlock the shackles from his bound wrists. He fell to the floor in a heap, his binds had been the only things holding the weakened prince upright.  Bulma knelt down next to him and began checking his wounds. Some were rather deep and would need more medical attention then she could provide at the moment. "Who did this to you?" she asked as she began mending his wounds. 

"Why your precious mate!" he snarled, rubbing his sore wrists. I would think you would know such things!"

She growled to herself, "Remind me to kill him later" 

Vegeta much to her surprise let out a small laugh.  "Don't!  I believe that fate has reserved that honor for me."

Bulma smiled at him softly, she could get to like this guy.  He was so different from Yamcha; he seemed more, well real. Yamcha seemed so fake at times, like he wasn't being himself. When they had first began dining together he had been witty and funny, but it seemed to her that he was definitely more then what he seemed.

"What the hell are you staring at woman?!"

Vegeta's sharp voice broke Bulma out of her daze. "Gomen, I was thinking"

"Don't strain yourself, princess," he snarled.

Bulma felt a sudden urge to smack him again but refrained, she would do that when he was not quite so injured.  So she attempted to change the subject. The Ki collar caught her eye and she growled low in her throat. 

The saiyan prince eyed her with interest; she certainly sounded saiyan when she did that. "What's the matter now little wench?"

"That collar" she said pointing to it, "does it bother you?"

"Of course, the damned thing drains my power to nearly nothing, I swear when I get a hold of that damned master tech I'm going to rip out his tongue and strangle him with it. 

Bulma gulped nervously, "But I thought you needed the technology here, if you kill the master tech then what will you do?"

"Feh, as long as we get the technology I'm sure we could reproduce it."

"But the technology is very complicated I highly doubt you could", she said as she finished bandaging him up.

"It sounds as if you value your tech," he snarled. 

Bulma chuckled nervously, "Heh heh, yah!" But as long as you have that collar on I doubt you'll be going anywhere." She winked flirtatiously at the prince, "Maybe if your nice to me I can have that removed." His only response was a deep barely audible growl.

Okay its not the best and that was a bad place to stop but I thought I'd best give you all something. And I suppose its better then nothing right? Now get out there and review! 


	12. An Ill Conceiled Threat

AN: hello minna! Did you miss me! Well this story anyways! Writers block has at last been blasted back to the depths of hell where it so rightfully belongs ^_^ this story has long been due for an update I must say. Now go read and I hope that you like it ^.^ oh yes and to Nimbus, how is he like Goku! That's a horrible thing If I've done it, portraying him like Kakkarot shudders the horror, just wonder what it was that made ya think that, I'm not mad, I must say not much bothers me. ^.^

Last time: 

"It sounds as if you value your tech," he snarled.

Bulma chuckled nervously, "Heh heh, yah!" But as long as you have that collar on I doubt you'll be going anywhere. She winked flirtatiously at the prince, "Maybe if your nice to me I can have that removed." His only response was a deep barely audible growl.

Chapter 12

An Ill Concealed Threat

A slam resounded from the far end of the dungeons and Bulma leapt to her feet. She glanced back at the prince who sat propped uneasily against the wall. He glared daggers at her daring her to run away. She really should go, if she was caught here… Footsteps echoed off the stonewalls and Bulma shrank back into the dark shadows of the cell so that she would not be so easily perceived by whoever was coming.

Her eyes darted over to the injured prince, it would not likely go unnoticed that his binds had been removed. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder until they finally stopped before the cell. The dark figure glared a down at the saiyan prince, "I thought I heard something", he growled, throwing open the cell door, shocked to find that it was unlocked. And just how the hell did you get loose you saiyan trash?" he yelled, picking up the fallen prince by his neck. Yamcha reached back to punch the man, but found a small hand holding his arm back. He looked over to find a pair of bright blue eyes glaring from beneath a hooded cloak. He was even more surprised when the figure spoke.

"Yamcha, just what the hell do you think you are doing? I didn't think you were the type to pick on helpless beasts. Now drop him!" she ordered.

 Yamcha hesitated for a moment before roughly dropping the saiyan prince to the ground. "Bulma what are you doing in here! You could have been killed or worse. It's like walking into a lion's den!"

 "Shut up Yamcha they're injured and I highly doubt they'd be any threat. Besides," she said putting on her best pouting face, "I just wanted to see what they looked like. You know Yamcha I think they'd make wonderful servants don't you think? And with the collars on they are not any threat," she whispered running her finger enticingly down his chest. "Come on Yamcha you haven't gotten me any presents for a while, and I want a saiyan. They'd make exquisite pets don't you think?"

"Bulma they are dangerous! They aren't some innocent creatures that you can just keep as a pet!"

"Please Yamcha" she purred, "Wouldn't you just love to see this so called prince who has humiliated you so, be reduced to nothing more then a mere servant? I want to make him suffer personally for the pain and humiliation he has caused you." She smiled innocently up at him, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to refuse her. "Besides pet," she purred, "If you should decide to refuse me," she leaned in closer so that her lips brushed his ear, 'I'll just ask my father, I'm sure he'd love to hear of the abuse delivered to these people."

His eyes widened at the poorly veiled threat, He knew well that the king was a pacifist who would not tolerate such unnecessary violence. And Yamcha did not wish to ruin his chances of wedding the princess, however that did not mean he was ready to relinquish to her demands just yet.

"How about you simply take the women as servants then? Would that suffice my darling?" he purred into her ear. 

Bulma stepped back and directed her gaze to the crumpled form of the saiyan prince who was regarding her almost curiously. She walked closer to Vegeta speaking to Yamcha all the while, ""No I don't think so. I want all the saiyans, and if not that, then at least this one" she said pointing to the bloody prince. "Besides I know you want him to suffer, and you know that I can be cruel when I wish."

"But Bulma…"he began but she abruptly cut him off.

"If you do not grant me this," she smirked maliciously, and kneeled down next to the prince and spread his blood upon her body, "I will inform my father that you have beaten and raped me. You will be dead before anyone ever discovers that the injuries are a falsity." 

His eyes widened at his now blood covered fiancé, "Fine," he relinquished, "but only that one. I really can't think of a worse punishment for him anyways," he mumbled mostly to himself. Yamcha turned from the cell his violet cape whirling behind him as he made his way quickly down the halls. 

"Oh, and Yamcha" she called melodiously, "Do send down someone to deliver my new slave would you?"

"Yes Bulma as you wish" he growled under his breath as he made his way out of the dungeons. He was not stupid, there was something going on between those two. Well she could have her fun for now, he decided. But regardless of her little 'toy', She would still be his bride and the Chikyuujin Empire would finally fall under the rule of Regal 7 as it was meant to be."

Bulma heaved a sigh of relief after Yamcha had departed. She slumped down against the wall next to Vegeta. He eyed her warily, his dark calculating eyes searching hers for an answer. Why would this strange woman be helping him or had she been telling the truth to her betrothed 'mate.' 

"What?" she snapped, feeling uneasy under his scrutiny. She looked down at herself and grimaced, "Yuck, well this is disgusting. I'd really kill for a shower about now. I hope you appreciate what I've done for you!" she snapped suddenly. "Look at me I'm all covered in your blood" she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Done for me?" he scoffed. "From what I've heard I have just been sold into slavery. Do not presume that I would serve the likes of you."

She growled low in her throat, appalled that he would believe such a thing "You know I was just saying all that shit so that Yamcha would let you out of here! But you know if don't get a better attitude I might just have to punish you."

"Feh what could you possibly do?"

You forget Vegeta that that collar makes you horribly weak. 

"I don't require your assistance woman and nor do I want it he snarled staggering to his feet, but almost immediately collapsing to the floor, however this time he landed in Bulma's lap. 

"You are just intent on making me even filthier aren't you?" she snapped, but there was no real malice despite the sharp words. She was more concerned than anything as she gently ran her fingers through his dark unruly hair. 

"Shut up woman!" he growled and tried once again to rise to his feet however this time when he fell it was into a state of unconsciousness. 

"Arrogant bastard" she chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

how'd ya like that ^.~ well I finally updated show me your appreciative and review the story, I really wanna know what you thought of this chapter! If you don't Baruh-chan shall whack you repeatedly with a mallet ^.^ and you don't want that now do you?


	13. Enemies?

Chapter 13

Enemies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An: hello again minna, two stories updated within one week not bad, for me at least ^_^;; This one's decently long too, will you call me evil at the end of the chapter, well read and we'll see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that Night Vegeta awoke not to darkness as he had half expected, but to a dimly lit room illuminated by thousands of candles. He gazed about his surrounding, finding himself to be in a large room, in a bed nearly as large as the one in his own chambers on Vegetasei. The room was adorned with blue and silver tapestries that seemed to glow faintly in the candlelight. The crest of Chikyuu was incrusted into the massive doors of the chambers. As he glanced to the side, he was quite surprised to find the Chikyuujin woman fast asleep on a sofa next to the bed. 

"_What the hell was she doing in here_?" he thought to himself. "_Why would a princess deign to sleep on a couch, and keep watch over her supposed slave_?" These were the questions that now plagued the prince's mind. He unconsciously placed his hands to his neck, annoyed to find the accursed ki collar still in place. His low growl caused the sleeping princess to stir, and she raised her head from the couch. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before turning them on the saiyan prince. Her azure orbs seemed to brighten slightly, as she saw that he was well. She stood and walked over to the prince, I see you are awake now prince," she said softly, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed so as not to jar his injuries. "You have been out for two days now, I was beginning to worry, I thought you saiyans were stronger then that" she smirked. 

 He scowled at her and glanced around the room once again as if to assert that he was truly no longer in the dungeons. "Where am I?" he growled. 

Bulma blushed slightly and looked down. "In my personal bedchambers, I didn't know where else to put you, I was sure Yamcha might try to kill you in your sleep." 

"Coward" Vegeta snarled. 

"Perhaps" Bulma sighed.

His eyes darted wearily around the room, before meeting her azure gaze once again. "Woman…why would you give up your own bedchambers?" 

She studied him a moment, he looked quite cute, she thought, with his brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Why shouldn't I? You were injured and it was the safest place," she reasoned.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he glared sharply at her, "I am your enemy woman. I was sent here to gain your technology, and to take away your master tech. I was to storm the palace and I would have killed you all once I had acquired that which I sought. Your precious master-tech would be a slave and your fiancé would be dead. And you," he growled, " are insane enough to give up your own private chambers to the very enemy that would be your downfall."

She looked down on him with defiance. "You are not my enemy Vegeta no Ouji. At least not now." 

"Do you think me helpless just because of this damned collar?" he growled. "That will be your last mistake, woman." In and instant Bulma found her-self pinned beneath the saiyan prince, his hand wound tightly about her neck. "Oh gods", she gasped. Was he going to kill her? 

"Do you see woman? Do you see your mistake? You cannot trust anyone, especially not your enemy it will achieve nothing, save your death," he snarled, but to Bulma's surprise he released her neck, causing her to gasp desperately to fill her deprived lungs with air.

 After regaining some composure, she looked up at him and a smile spread slowly across her beautiful features. He said he was her enemy, yet he did not kill her. It all seemed terribly intriguing to Bulma; here she was in a candle lit room, pinned beneath the most handsome and the most dangerous man she had ever seen. It would have been romantic had he not been trying to choke her just moments before. 

"What are you smiling at woman," he snarled. 

"Why didn't you kill me prince?" She said, propping herself upon her elbows so that she was nose to nose with the saiyan. "You say you are my enemy, does that not make me your enemy as well. Does a saiyan not always conquer their enemies?" 

"Do you wish to be conquered?" he replied, his voice haven taken on a husky tone that did not go unnoticed by either of them. 

"I…Vegeta" she blushed, placing her hand on his cheek, "we've just met…"

Vegeta pulled back, what was he doing anyway, he'd barely met this woman and already he was lusting after her. He could not allow it! She was not even saiyan. "I see," he said flatly, "You are already…"

"Engaged?" She scoffed finishing his sentence. "That is not my choice." 

"If I had it my way…" she began but Vegeta cut her off. 

"You…care for another do you not? That master tech, you spoke fondly of him," he snarled. _Why did that seem to bother him? He barely knew this woman. _

He was surprised when she suddenly burst out laughing. "What the bloody hell is so funny woman?" he snapped irritably. 

"Well" she said softly, "I can't really tell you…"

"Why not?" he snarled in her face, "Afraid, I'll kill your precious master tech?"

Bulma stifled a giggle, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Something like that." 

Faster then Bulma could blink she found herself alone upon her bed. She sat up quickly, glancing around frantically for the prince. "Vegeta?" she called, "Vegeta come back, let me explain!" 

From the shadows of the massive bedroom Vegeta watched. This woman was an enigma to him, one that needed solved. So for the moment, he thought, he would be content to watch. 

The princess sat bewildered upon her massive bed. Where could the saiyan prince have gone? It was dangerous for him, in his weakened state to be roaming about the palace unattended. "Vegeta?" she called once again, sighing when she received no answer. "Would you have killed the tech, had I told you who it was?" she questioned aloud.

"It depends, woman," he said fazing behind her suddenly. Bulma glanced over her shoulder, to find the prince crouched behind her. "You seem to be feeling better," she snapped. "But answer my question!"

"It would depend on if they were cooperative. If he is then I will take him to Vegetasei to build us this technology so that we can defeat the Cold Empire."

"That's why you want the technology?" She questioned, turning around to face him so that they were both kneeling before each other on the silken sheets. "I had been given the impression that you desired our ki enhancer so that you could become something called '_The Legendary?'_ What would you do with such power, prince? Control the universe? Would you be a threat worse then Cold?" she said giving him a hard look and leaning closer to the prince with every word. "Would you have my world destroyed, in order to save your own?"

"Why do you ask so many damned questions onna", he snarled. 

"These are things I must know Vegeta, before I can hand over our tech to you."

He looked at her like she was insane, "You would just hand over your tech? I thought this man meant something to you"

Bulma once again burst out laughing; she was nearly to the point of tears when she looked up to see Vegeta regarding her oddly. "Prince Vegeta, she stated in between fits if giggles, "You are an idiot"

"Stop playing games, you foolish woman!" he shouted grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. She managed to control her giggles for a moment and looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face "Tell me, Vegeta no Ouji," she whispered leaning in closer to him, so close that she could feel his breath gently tickling her lips. "Would you kill me?"

"Perhaps" Vegeta stated devilishly, "But you can be sure, that I would torture you," he whispered his hand suddenly slipping beneath her long night gown, and gently caressing her ample chest, sending massive chills down her spine, "Very…very…" he leaned in closer still, "Slowly…" he rasped huskily, suddenly plunging his tongue into her mouth. 

Bulma suddenly found her-self lost in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced; her whole body seemed to burn with desire. Never before had she felt so enraptured, so incredibly enflamed with passion. The prince slowly lowered her to the soft silken sheets. He continued to ravage her mouth, whilst his hands journeyed towards a lower hemisphere. She let loose a small moan of pleasure, arching into him as he pleasured her. He ceased the long kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck. 

A sudden knock at the door drew Bulma quickly from her haze of pleasure, however the sound did nothing to cease Vegeta.

"Vegeta…"she gasped, "Stop! Someone is coming"

"So let them come," he smirked devilishly, as he suddenly ripped the nightgown from her lithe body. 

"Vegeta…" she gasped desperately. "…I have never done this and I don't want an audience," she said softly glancing worriedly towards the door. "And I certainly don't wish for him to see me this way."

"My dearest Bulma are you all right in there?" Yamcha called through the heavy door. 

"What way?" Vegeta snarled "with me? Are you ashamed woman?"

She looked up at him sadly, "No its not that at all!" 

"Bulma", the Regalian prince called once again. 

"You'd better answer him, or he just might barge in" Vegeta growled lowly in her ear.

"I'm fine Yamcha now leave!" she shouted.

"But Bulma listen why don't you come out, you've been holed up in there for days. What will you do when the beast wakes up and tries to kill you, or worse yet rape you! Do you want that to happen Bulma? Do you?"

"Yamcha nothing like that is going to happen and you know it, now go away!" Bulma yelled. In the meantime she was trying to ignore Vegeta's increasingly insistent caresses.

Yamcha pounded the door in agitation, "Then at least let me come in Bulma. I haven't seen you for days." 

"Yamcha I'm tired, and besides that I'm dressing," she tried to reason.

"Oh that's brilliant, woman" Vegeta scoffed in between kisses, that were progressing steadily south.

"What!" he shouted, "Bulma, that beast is in there! What if it wakes up! I'm coming in Bulma!" 

"Yamcha don't!" she shouted, but Yamcha had already begun to open the doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you all think? A little bit limey ne? Now go review, or Baruh, **AND **Vega, will come after you with rather large mallets. So if you don't want whomped double-time, go leave me a nice rambling review, and go read ADB and review it I'm nearly to 200 reviews ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
